


So Dayumn HoTh (Periodic Table is great)

by BlackSugerBlueCoffee



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSugerBlueCoffee/pseuds/BlackSugerBlueCoffee
Summary: *SoakGene created a Group Chat**SoakGene named the Chat 'So Dayumn HoTh'**SoakGene added Min Yoongi to the chat**SoakGene changed Min Yoongi's name to 'Yoongols The DeadSea'*Yoongols The DeadSea: tf? I'm not doing this shit.*Yoongols The DeadSea left the chat**SoakGene added Yoongols the DeadSea to the chat*SoakGene: Try that one more time, this time when you forget your password you won't be outside of the studio. And I'll make sure no one goes there to save your salty ass.Yoongols The DeadSea: ...........okay.*SoakGene added Jung Hoseok to the chat**SoakGene changed Jung Hoseok's name to HoeBee*HoeBee: But-SoakGene: Shut your stingy mouth up. Get it? Sting, Bee? Hehe.[AKA an unnecessary group chat. And meaningless conversations. I tried. Catch phrase "Tried". More fandom could be added.* Whispers* GOT7. Also the "Platonic" relation can be changed, maybe I'll do pairing. Not sure. ]





	1. Chapter 1

***SoakGene created a Group Chat***

***SoakGene named the Chat 'So Dayumn HoTh'***

***SoakGene added Min Yoongi to the chat***

***SoakGene changed Min Yoongi's name to 'Yoongols The DeadSea'***

**Yoongols The DeadSea** : tf? I'm not doing this shit.

***Yoongols The DeadSea left the chat***

***SoakGene added Yoongols the DeadSea to the chat***

**SoakGene** : Try that one more time, this time when you forget your password you won't be outside of the studio. And I'll make sure no one goes there to save your salty ass.

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : ..  
.........okay.

***SoakGene added Jung Hoseok to the chat***

***SoakGene changed Jung Hoseok's name to HoeBee***

**HoeBee** : But-

 **SoakGene** : Shut your stingy mouth up. Get it? Sting, Bee? Hehe.

 **HoeBee** : Just why.

***SoakGene added Kim Namjoon to that chat***

***SoakGene changed Kim Namjoon's name to BraMonster***

**BraMonster** : I-

***SoakGene added Park Jimin to the chat***

***SoakGene changed Park Jimin's name to ItWasn'tAccident***

**ItWasn'tAccident** : do I get to say anything?

 **SoakGene** : No.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : K.

***SoakGene added Kim Taehuyng to the chat.**

**SoakGene changed Kim Taehuyng's name to What'sTheTae***

**Yoongols The DeadSea:** Lame **.**

**SoakGene:**

**BraMonster:** Did you just meme yourself.

***SoakGene added Jeon Jeongguk to the chat***

***SoakGene changed Jeon Jeongguk's name to Oral Fixation***

**Oral Fixation:** really? oral fixation? really hyung?

 **BraMonster** : Where's the lie. No body knows better than me.

 **Oral Fixation** : pot calling the cattle black.

 **Yoongols the DeadSea** : I'm impressed that you have learnt to use idioms.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : remember the time when he got 4 out of 100 in his English test.

 **Oral Fixation** : remember the time when Jimin was the tallest member in our group.

 **What'sTheTae** : but that never-

 **Oral Fixation** : exactly.

 **HoeBee** : damn.

 **What'sTheTae** : should I apply oil Jiminee.

 **BraMonster** : That's ointment*.

 **What'sTheTae** : same thing

 **BraMonsrer** : Not really.

 **BraMonster** : Also can you guys please use capital letter when you start a sentence, and proper punctuation marks. It's bothering me.

 **HoeBee** : not everyone has IQ of 250 like you.

 **BraMonster** : 149*. 250 is not possible. Moreover, you don't have to Einstein to write properly.

 **HoeBee** : this bitch-

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : That's you™.

 **HoeBee** : excuse me

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : I do.

 **HoeBee** : damn. Should've ask marry me.

 **SoakGene** : what?

 **BraMonster** : What?

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : what

 **What'sTheTae** : what?

 **Oral Fixation** : wut.

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : Hobi.....

 **HoeBee** : AHAHAHAHAH. I'M KIDDING. ITSSA JOKE. COME ON GUYS.

 **BraMonster** : Very convincing.

 **Oral Fixation** : What is even this conversation

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : that's what I ask everytime I'm as around you guys.

 **What'sTheTae** : like you're one to talk.

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : I was basically threatened to stay here.

 **SoakGene** : shut up. You like being included.

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : Not really.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : by the way, isn't Yoongi hyung's name a bit too long.

 **Oral Fixation** : Nah, you're just too short

 **SoakGene** : dayumn.

 **What'sTheTae** : BRUN!

 **HoeBee** : lol. Why are you after him.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : what even. And Tae I thought we were soulmates (╥_╥)

 **What'sTheTae** : DON'T CRY JIMINEE. I DIDN'T MEAN IT.

 **BraMonster** : You didn't even say anything Tae.

 **SoakGene** : Aw. They're so cute.

 **SoakGene** : Also you're right Jimin. His name's a bit too long.

 **Yoongols The DeadSea** : Yes. So change it back to the original, please.

**SoakGene changed Yoongols The DeadSea's name to 'Yoongols STD'**

**BraMonster:** Puhahahaha

 **HoeBee** : A bitch is deceased and that bitch is me.

 **Itwasn'tAccident** : no you're a hoe. Also, Jin hyung you're the best lol.

 **What'sTheTae** : Lol. Poor Yoongols.

 **Oral Fixation** : Tae hyung you've death wish. You're calling him that. And Jin hyung you really are a genius.

 **SoakGene** : Don't you mean JinYasss. But thank you.

 **BraMonster** :OMG. Why......

 **Oral Fixation** : FFS

 **SoakGene** : Watch your language kid.

 **Oral Fixation** : That wasn't even proper swearing. And I'm 21.

 **SoakGene** : You mean 2NE1.

***Oral Fixation leaves the chat***

**HoeBee** : "Oral Fixation leaves the chat" lamo. For some reason it's making me laugh.

 **What'sTheTae** : Hyung please stop making dad jokes. Jiminee is littery hyperventilating. He's on the floor.

 **SoakGene** : Glad to know.

 **BraMonster** : Tae you are encouraging him with that information.

***SoakGene added Oral Fixation to the chat***

**HoeBee** : Again. It's making me laugh for some reason.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : By the way where is Yoongi hyung. He hasn't respond since you change his name.

 **BraMonster** : I saw him throwing his phone across the room, right after that. And then he slept.

 **HoeBee** : What an epic ending.

 **Oral Fixation** : What do you expect, it's Suga hyung.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Did he broke the phone?

 **BraMonster** : Nah, it landed on the sofa.

 **What'sTheTae** : Why did you name him STD though hyung? Did he had.......

 **BraMonster** : WTF Tae. Absolutely no. I know him for the longest time. He's clear his hole life.

 **HoeBee** : my lungs.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I was wondering too. Is it because of the lyrics?

 **Oral Fixation** : A to the G to the U to the STD

 **What'sTheTae** : Am D bOY BeCaUSE I'M fROm tHe D.

 **BraMonster** : Shut it.

 **SoakGene** : Well that too. But mainly I just rearrange 'The Dead Sea's' initial. Now it's Sea 'The Dead'. Honestly his saltyness can trun any Sea dead.

 **HoeBee** : Hyung pfffff.... He's gonna puhahahaha... he's gonna be mad when he sees this.

 **What'sTheTae** : Juss so u no, Jimin haf pollen on the flop agn.

 **Oral Fixation** : literally anyone can tell by your typing that you're also LMAO in real life.

 **BraMonster** : The poor thing is sleeping and you guys here roasting his ass. What has he ever done to you.

 **SoakGene** : The list is bigger than all the Harry Potter series combined.

 **HoeBee** : Well he does have a nice ass.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Hyung......

 **HoeBee** : wait no. I didn't mean it that way.

 **SoakGene** : Now you know why his name his Hoe.

 **HoeBee** : I'm just comfortable in my sexuality.

 **SoakGene** : Sure Jan

 **Oral Fixation** : I'm not gay, I'm not gay.

 **What'sTheTae** : I'm not gay guys.That ain't me. I'm just comfortable with my sexuality.

 **HoeBee** : You little shits.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : So I can admit when I see a guy. Who has a handsome face, and pretty eyes.

 **HoeBee** : OMG! stop!

 **BraMonster** : And a rock hard chest, and rippling abs.

 **HoeBee** : Not you too Joon. You're suppose to be the intelligent one.

 **Yoongols STD** : And the tightest ass, and those sculpted calves.

 **HoeBee** : WTF. Where did you come from. Weren't you sleeping.

 **SoakGene** : And those bulging quads, and the perfect bod. And ohh my god, take your pants off.

 **HoeBee** : ........ are you done?

 **Oral Fixation** : Yep.

 **HoeBee** : I can't believe you guys just went by the age serial. Youngest to eldest.

 **BraMonster** : What can I say, I'm a proud leader of a perfectly harmonized team.

 **SoakGene** : "Harmonized". Get it? Lol.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : OMG hyung stop.

 **Oral Fixation** : You don't sound too convincing, not when you're laughing hysterically.

 **Yoongols STD** : Jimin you're doing the opposite of stopping him. I can hear his windshield wiper laugh getting louder. Also Namjoon you should lessen the amount of time you being around hyung. He's rubbing on you.

 **BraMonster** : Well I didn't mean it that way.

 **HoeBee** : 'Rubbing'. Lol.

 **Yoongols STD** : SMH.

 **BraMonster** : You're such a 5 years old hyung.

 **HoeBee** : Still your hyung. So respect me.

 **Yoongols STD** : I think we need to head out right now. Otherwise gonna get scolded.

 **BraMonster** : You're right. Everyone please be ready within 10 minutes.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Yes Sir.

 **HoeBee** : On it.

 **Oral Fixation** : k.

 **What'sTheTae** : Already am.

 **SoakGene** : Getting there.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you guys facing any problem reading ao3? For me it has become so slow. And it's taking ages to load a page.  
> I've got a new phone so I thought it was causing the problem. But other sites are working per usual.
> 
> Anyway enjoy reading.

**So 'Dayumn HoTh'**

 

**SoakGene** : Remember the time when Tae and hobi kissed.

**HoeBee** : Why? Just why? What I ever done to you?

**BraMonster** : What a beautiful morning, and what a wonderful text to wake up to

**Oral Fixation** : I love waking up to my friends greeting me good mornings. So nice of you hyung.

**SoakGene** : Thanks. I try.

**What'sTheTae** : It's gd mornin to you too hyung.

**BraMonster** : Would it kill you to write properly.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Would it kill you not to break the custom made chopsticks that Jin hyung brought.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Also Jin hyung, you are doing great sweetie ~.

**SoakGene** : First of all, thank you Jimine. You are my favorite dongsange :* .

**SoakGene** : Secondly. KIM NAMJOON. GET YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK HERE IN MY ROOM. WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU OVERCOOKED NOODLE!

**HoeBee** : Oh shit!!

**BraMonster** : JIMIN YOU FUCKING MIDGET I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF I SURVIVE

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Catch phase 'If' you survive.

**Oral Fixation** : Is it bad that even though you said it through text, I can still hear you saying "Oh shit".

**ItWasn'tAccident** : That's beacuse he actually said it out loud.

**What'sTheTae** : Okay so no one gonna talk about that Jin hyung said Joon hyung is running away from his room.

**HoeBee** : And......

**What'sTheTae** : It's 7 in the morning,and we all are just waking up. Why was he in Jin hyung's room.

**Oral Fixation** : shit You right!

**HoeBee** : I like the fact that when Tae is making some conspiracy, both his IQ and writing skill go up.

**What'sTheTae** : Hey!

**HoeBee** : It was a compliment

**What'sTheTae** : Really? Then thanks I guess.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : LoL.

**Oral Fixation** : So back to hyung being in hyung's room.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Nice sentence. Very understandable.

**Oral Fixation** : Shut up. Don't be like Joon hyung, the person you literally exposed for taking about grammar.

**HoeBee** : Yeah, what's more important is why they were together in 7 in the morning.

**Yoongols STD:** I think what more important is that it's 7 IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

**HoeBee** : Oh shit!!!!!!!!

**Oral Fixation** : Oh man holy shit!

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Nope, Holly Min.

**Yoongols** STD: Jimin....

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Sorry sorry. I couldn't help it. It was too easy.

**Yoongols STD** : It's 7 in the morning and I couldn't sleep because of you fuckers.

**HoeBee** : Well you could've just mute the group chat. Although it would be rude.

**Yoongols STD** : You really think I've my notification on for this chat? In your dreams.

**Oral Fixation** : Wow, how rude.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Look, pot calling the kettle black. You are not one to talk Jeon Jeongguk. You little shit.

**Oral Fixation** : Whom are you calling little, you 4 feet. Also thank you for calling me by my birth name.

**What'sTheTae** : I seriously don't understand you too.

**HoeBee** : Two*. And you two stop arguing.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Okay

**Oral Fixation** : k.

**HoeBee** : Back to you hyung, if you have the chat notification on mute than what had wake you up?

**Yoongols STD:** The tornado that running around the house. Your screaming and Jin hyung And Namjoom's cat and mouse play. Fucking hell. What happened? It's too early for this shit.

**HoeBee** : Scroll up.

**Yoongols STD** : Too much work. Can't.

**HoeBee** : You lazy ass.

**What'sTheTae** : Basically Jimine exposed Joon hyung to Jin hyung, about breaking his custom made chopsticks.

**Yoongols STD** : Ah, that one. He was sulking about it that day.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Yeah, it was his favorite one.

**Yoongols STD** : So in conclusion Jimin is the one who has caused this ruscus.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : *Gasped* No I didn't! I've only spoken the truth. How could you hyung. I'm offended.

**Oral Fixation** : Drama King.

**Yoongols STD** : The truth nobody asked for.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : But he was picking on my best friend!

**What'sTheTae** : Aww Jimine. I love you♡

**ItWasn'tAccident** : I love you too baby :*

**HoeBee** : Aw so cute.

**Oral Fixation** : Gross.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Shut the fuck up you homophobic coconut.

**Oral Fixation** : I'm not-

**HoeBee** : Puhahaha

**Yoongols** STD: Okay, so where are they?

**What'sTheTae** : where's who?

**Yoongols STD** : Those two, who have woken me up, ever so gently.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Awww Yoongi hyung is only salty because he wasn't woken up gently. I'm so soft ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

**Yoongols STD** : Shut it. And where the fuck are they. I need Namjoom.

**HoeBee** : Why do you need him so urgently. Umm suspicious......

**Yoongols STD** : TF? I need him cause I have some ideas. And wanna discuss them.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : It's 7 in the morning hyung!

**Yoongols STD** : 7:15. But what's your point? It's early in the morning and I'm inspired and in a creative mood. So I need that clumsy shit.

**HoeBee** : Min Yoongi everyone.

**BraMonster** : Hyung, you called me?

**HoeBee** : There he is.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : shit.

**BraMonster** : I'll see you later Jimin.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Thanks hyung.

**What'sTheTae** : Is that a good thing or bad thing?

**ItWasn'tAccident** : I'm getting time to be prepared for my execution, so it's a good thing I suppose.

**Yoongols STD** : Namjoon-ah, meet me at my studio. I've something to discuss.

**SoakGene** : No.

**Oral Fixation** : There he is.

**Yoongols STD** : What?

**SoakGene** : It's time for breakfast. We have to go out within an hour. So there's no time for working in your studio, you transparent shit.

**What'sTheTae** : Can shit be transparent.

**BraMonster** : Tae.....

**SoakGene** : And to answer your question, as to why Namjoom was in my room. It's because we were playing Mario kart last night. And we played late, so he just slept here .

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Oh. So so no tea.

**SoakGene** : No sis. What tea you even talking about?

**Oral Fixation** : Eww. He called him sis.

**Yoongols STD** : Hey hyung.

**SoakGene** : What?

**Oral Fixation** : Must be convenient having only one hyung.

**What'sTheTae** : You can't relate.

**Oral Fixation** : Neither can you!

**ItWasn'tAccident** : So childish.

**Oral Fixation** : You are not one to talk.

**What'sTheTae** : You are not one to talk.

**HoeBee** : You 3 shut up. Yoongols was talking.

**Yoongols STD** : Hobi.....

**SoakGene** : What you were saying?

**Yoongols** STD: Remember the time you and Hoseok kissed?

***HoeBee has left the chat***

**BraMonster** : Poor thing was getting so much bullied, since yesterday.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : From Jin hyung. And now karma is paying him back. But unfortunately Hobi hyung also got caught up in this.

**SoakGene** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY. WE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE.

**What'sTheTae** : Are you implying that WE did it on purpose?

**SoakGene** : I NEVER SAID THAT. AND YOONGI WTF. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS.

**Yoongols STD** : Cause you're getting in my way of working.

**SoakGene** : I ONLY SAID THAT CAUSE WE REALLY NEED TO LEAVE. WE HAVE OUR SCHEDULE. WHAT I EVER WANTED IS WE WILL BE ON TIME. SO THAT YOU WON'T GET YOUR ASS GETTING SCOLDED YOU UNGRATEFUL SOGGY BREAD.

**BraMonster** : Damn......

**Yoongols STD** : .....k

**ItWasn'tAccident** : I'm in the kitchen!

**What'sTheTae** : I'm sitting on the dining chair!

**Oral** **Fixation** : I'm already eating my chopsticks!

**SoakGene:**........

**Oral Fixation** : No wait. Am not, only holding it!

**ItWasn'tAccident** : You really living up to your name, huh.

**SoakGene** : Yoongi, Namjoom.

**BraMonster** : On my way hyung.

**Yoongols STD** : coming.

***SoakGene added HoeBee to the chat***

**SoakGene** : Scroll up.

**HoeBee** : Almost there hyung.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**So 'Dayumn HoTh'**

 

**HoeBee** : Hey guys, remember the time when Jin hyung had to kiss Namjoon's check?

* **BraMonster left the chat***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification  
> MushroomFucker = Yugyeom  
> CoconutFucker = Kookie
> 
> I know (*hair flips*) I'm hilarious. Jk... Jk really. I know I'm lame T-T.

***SoakGene added BraMonster to the chat***

 

 

***So 'Dayumn HoTh'***

**HoeBee** : All around me are familiar faces worn out places.

 **Oral Fixation** : WaKE mE Up! wAkE me uP iNSiDe! I CaN'T WaKE UP!

 **SoakGene** : APADO GWAENCHANA SARNAGHAGI TTAEMUNE

 **What'sTheTae** : .........

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : .........

 **BraMonster** : Are they going through some shorts of phase or something?

 **What'sTheTae** : Haven't kookie already has gone through that emo phase?

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Featuring Kim Taehyung.

 **What'sTheTae** : Shut up. Don't force me to expose you.

 **BraMonster** : .....

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Also isn't Jin hyung and Hobi hyung are too old to go through any more phase.

 **SoakGene** : You brat. I'm still on my mid twenties.

 **BraMonster** : Late*

 **SoakGene** : Fuck off. Don't talk like we aren't here.

 **HoeBee** : Tae, you were taking about exposing Jimin.

 **What'sTheTae** : Yes.....

 **HoeBee** : Then....... ~WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR~

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : TAE NO!

 **What'sTheTae** : I'll never expose my best woof woof woof.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Meow meow nae nae.

 **HoeBee** : ........

 **BraMonster** : .........

 **Oral** **Fixation** : .........

 **Yoongols STD** : .........

 **SoakGene** : OMG. JIMIN YOU FURRY!

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : NO I'M NOT! IT WAS ON REFLEX! JUST ACCIDENT.

 **BraMonster** : Well if you really have done it on reflex then that just confirms even more.

 **HoeBee** : He's with the accident thing again.

 **What'sTheTae** : Your name doesn't agree.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : TAE YOU SNAKE. YOUR ASS GONNA BE DESTROYED AS SOON AS WE ARE BACK TO HOUSE.

 **Oral Fixation** : (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Kookie!

 **Yoongols STD** : No wonder is so hung up on Kookie.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : What THAT even supposed to mean?!

 **BraMonster** : Ah. Now that you mention it, it does make sense.

 **Oral Fixation** : Excuse me! I'm not a furry animal.

 **SoakGene** : You are like the human embodiment of Bunny, Kookie. Don't pretend like you don't know.

 **Oral Fixation** : Shit you right,  
Σ(O_O)  
  
**ItWasn'tAccident** : Are you guys even being serious rn? That little shit more looks like a coconut than Bunny.

 **SoakGene** : You tried.

 **Oral Fixation** : Who are you calling little @SmallChilliPaper.

 **HoeBee** : Lol. Also is there a name for those who gets turned on by fruits?

 **SoakGene** : I can't. I'm out of breath. How will I perform!?!

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

 **HoeBee** : I know those are supposed to be middle fingers, but honestly looks like penises.

 **SoakGene** : oyajsud6uwl2

 **Yoongols STD** : I can hear his class cleaning laugh.

 **BraMonster** : Well now that you mention it, it does kinda.....

 **What'sTheTae** : But-but..... For me that seems like two pouting faces.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Awwww, Tae. My precious baby. I'll protect you from this nasty ass people and rotten world.

 **Oral Fixation** : Says the guy who literally said "Everyone, it doesn't matter what's on the back, you should focus on the front", gesturing at his 'precious baby's' dick. In front of camera for thousand of people no less.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I-

 **HoeBee** : He protecc but he also attacc.

 **BraMonster** : You totally memorize word to word. A big fan. aren't you.

 **SoakGene** : I can confirm! I was there!

 **Yoongols** **STD** : Don't try Jimin. Even though here Hoseok's name is Hoe, we all know who is the real one here. You are the same level as Namjoom.

 **BraMonster** : Why....? Why are you shifting the target? I didn't even say anything hyung.

 **SoakGene** : I love it when Yoongi also contribute. And kills two stone with a bird.

 **HoeBee** : Tae is that you typing?

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : WTF! No!

 **BraMonster** : Thank you Jimin.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I might be nasty, but not THAT low.

 **BraMonster** : .........

 **BraMonster** : Well at least I don't play with my best friend's Dick! Have I ever done anything to your dick suga hyung?

 **BraMonster** : Wait- no thjt not-

 **SoakGene** : Puhahahahah.

 **HoeBee** : Joon. Hyung gonna pickle your ding dong once we're back. Judging by his expression.

 **BraMonster** : Wait no. Hyung I didn't mean it _that_  way....!!!

 **Yoongols STD** : See you at home, Kim Namjoom.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : The full name. RIP. But serves you right.

 **What'sTheTae** : Jin hyung and Kookie is dying laughing. Makne is on the floor now.

 **HoeBee** : Yeah he's rolling like a dice. I see the looks our stylist are giving.

 **What'sTheTae** : Yeah makne on bottom instead of top.

 **SoakGene** : OMG!

 **What'sTheTae** : No! OMG! I didn't mean it like that.

 **BraMonster** : Deja Vu.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Im deceiohvsns

 **HoeBee** : What a beautiful senary. Two people is cry laughing on the chair. One is on the floor, torn between whether to laugh or fight.

 **HoeBee** : Another one is trying to surpass the giggle but failing, also horrified about his latest innuendo.

 **HoeBee** : The rest two. One is waiting for his near death with a far away look on face. And another is done with everything (nothing new about that).

 **HoeBee** : And all the staffs are either concern, confused.or annoyed af, don't even care anymore.

 **What'sTheTae** : You are also laughing your ass off. Don't pretend you're not hyung.

 **HoeBee** : Where's the lie.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Why some of them are still confused though. They shouldn't at this point.

 **BraMonster** : They're new. Like totally new to this work. Haven't been with any group before. Otherwise wouldn't be confused.

 **SoakGene** : So in conclusion, today two people's body part gonna get destroyed. Tae's ass and Namjoon's dick (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖). And Jimin is furry.

 **HoeBee** : The dice is rolling on the floor again...... This kid.... almost laughs like Jin hyung.

 **SoakGene** : *Cough cough* Who have raised him.

 **SoakGene** : Also Kookie is bottom according to Tae?

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : AHAHAHAAHH HAA.

 **HoeBee** : Why are you so happy about that Jimin?

 **Yoongols STD** : Oh my God. Can you stop with this dick talk please. What had happend today?

 **BraMonster** : Life.

 **HoeBee** : Yeah that happens sometimes.

 **BraMonster** : Guys, stop now. We need to get going. And don't have to say you are coming,just put the phone down.

 

***MushroomFucker message CoconutFucker in private chat***

**MushroomFucker** : Yo. Why are you disappearing in between texting?

 **CoconutFucker** : sorry. Had to get up from the floor twice.

 **MushroomFucker** : Should I ever ask why.

 **CoconutFucker** : Nothing unusual. What can I say, my hyungs are funny af.

 **MushroomFucker** : Hah. Tell me more about it.

 **CoconutFucker** : I would. But have to go now Gyeome.

 **MushroomFucker** : k bye. Best of luck.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter maybe a little short. But I just focused on what I want to write rather than length. So sorry in advance. Enjoy :)

**So Dayumn HoTh**

**Oral Fixation** : P

 **Oral Fixation** : P-........

 **Oral Fixation** : P...........

 **What'sTheTae** : What is it?

 **Oral Fixation** : P-

 **SoakGene** : What??????

 **Oral Fixation:** P-

 **SoakGene** : WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?

 **HoeBee** : DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR ACTION HAS CONSEQUENCES!

 **SoakGene** : We are true soulmates. *Wipes a single tear from eye*

 **HoeBee** : *Passes tissue to clean the snot* Yep.

  
**Yoongols STD** : O my God. Stop already. And what were you trying to say Kookie?

 **Oral Fixation** : P-......

 **SoakGene** : I swear to God. This boy.

 **Oral Fixation:**  P-

 **Yoongols STD** : I'm done.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : You can do it Kookie. We believe in you.

  
**Oral Fixation:**  P-

 **BraMonster** : Now I'm getting agitated also. His phone get stolen or something?

 **What'sTheTae** : No. I saw him with his phone not even 10 minutes ago.

 **Oral Fixation** : P-...

 **BraMonster** : Peanut?

 **Oral Fixation** : P-.....

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Penguin? Pigeon?

 **What'sTheTae** : He's living up to his name. Furdfbjikknhoj65ggkko

  
**SoakGene** : What just happened.

 **HoeBee** : Dunno. But I heard a noise. Oddly similar to Taehyung's scream.

 **Yoongols STD** : ........ That's not similar. It *is*, Hobi.

 **HoeBee** : O.

 **BraMonster** : Isn't that odd. Even if you are getting beaten, your text somehow get send anyway

 **SoakGene** : Back to him.

  
**Oral Fixation** : P-.....

 **Oral Fixation** P-......

 **SoakGene** : Listen you God's second mistake, if you don't say what it is in this instant, I'll will personally come to your room and whipe your ass red.

 **HoeBee** : Kinky (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **SoakGene** : (凸 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)凸

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : But what's God's first mistake then?

 **SoakGene** : You.

 **Yoongols STD** : Humanity.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : ..........

 **HoeBee** : Daaammmmmn.

 **BraMonster** : Who hurt you two?

 **Yoongols STD** : Your clumsiness.

 **BraMonster** : ..........

 **HoeBee** : You two really are out there, making people speechless today. Aren't you?

 **SoakGene** : What can I say. I'm THAT great, you know.

 **Yoongols STD** : He said "You two". Not only you hyung.

 **Yoongols STD** : Also Hobi, if you also not want to be speechless, I would suggest you to Shut your noisy ass up.

 **HoeBee** : ...... K.

 **SoakGene** : AND BACK TO YOU MR JEON JUNGKOOK. AND THIS IS THE LAST WARNING.

  
**Oral Fixation** : PSSSSOMEBODY OnCe ToLD ME tHe WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME.

***Yoongols STD has left the chat***

***BraMonster has left the chat***

***SoakGene has left the chat***

***What'sTheTae has left the chat***

***HoeBee has left the chat***

***ItWasn'tAccident has left the chat***

**Oral Fixation** : Wake ass MFS.

 

***CoconutFucker message MushroomFucker in private chat***

**CoconutFucker** : Mission accomplished sucker. SUCK IT NOW.

 **CoconutFucker** : What had you said. "YoU wOn'T BE AblE tO Do iT. yoU poSSiBlY caN't PiSs aLl OFf tHeM. YOu ArEn'T THAT AnNoYiNg".

 **CoconutFucker** : **[Screenshot]**

**CoconutFucker: [Screenshot]**

**CoconutFucker** : Who's laughing now.

 **MushroomFucker** : ...... You realize that you basically are being happy about the fact that you are an annoying piece of meat.

 **CoconutFucker** : Yeah I know it's hard for you to except that you've lost it and have to pay for the meal, next time we meet.

 **MushroomFucker** : Am not.

 **CoconutFucker** : Just accept it.

 **MushroomFucker** : ......... okay maybe a little.

 **MushroomFucker** : But wouldn't you get your ass whipped for it though?Jinyoung hyung would've kill me.

 **CoconutFucker** : He's always trying to kill you (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖). What's new about it.

 **MushroomFucker** : Kookie.....

 **CoconutFucker** : Just kidding. And no they won't. My hyungs love me too much to say anything. ............. At least I hope so. *Sweats nervously*

 **MushroomFucker** : Hehe. And HEY! My hyungs love me TOO!

 **CoconutFucker** : Calm your Tits. I know they do. It's just my hyungs are Soft™.

 **MushroomFucker** : You one lucky bastared.

 **CoconutFucker** : I know~ But I didn't know you were the soft type too, Baby boy (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **MushroomFucker: *** Virtually throws chair at you* AT LEAST BETTER THAN YOU MASOCHIST ASS.

 **CoconutFucker: *** Virtually dodge* I AIN'T NO MASOCHIST BITCH. I JUST LIKE PUT THINGS IN MY MOUTH.

 **MushroomFucker:** YOU'RENOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER JUST SO YOK87754EDCX,*-(((&-((;()))(-';##@88CHJL

 **CoconutFucker:** What? Gyeomie?

 **CoconutFucker:** Hello?

 **MushroomFucker:** Hi, this is Yongjae. I'm assuming you're Jungkook?

 **CoconutFucker:** Ah yes hyung.

  **MushroomFucker:** Sorry for interrupting your private chat. But Yugyeom is getting dragged by Jinyoung hyung, since he was screaming out loud what he was texting you.

 **CoconutFucker:**...... He's..... He's.. 

 **MushroomFucker:** Hahaha I know. I took the phone just to say you by one behalf of him.

 **CoconutFucker:** Okay thanks hyung. Tell him I said to remember his promise. Bye hyung.

 **MushroomFucker:** Will tell. And tell I said hi to all of your hyungs, specially Jimin hyung. Bye ~

 **CoconutFucker:** Will do. Bye.

 

***GoldenTokki Private massage to 5yearsOldHyung***

 

 **GoldenTokki:** Hyunggggggg! OMG I'm super embarrassed. I've embarrassed myself to Got7's Youngjae hyung.

 **5yearsOldHyung:** SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU BRAT FOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US. KARMA IS REAL.

 **GoldenTokki:**........H- hyung. I

 **5yearsOldHyung:** OMG Jungkookie I didn't actually mean it. 

 **GoldenTokki:** But I do annoy you  guys :(

 **5yearsOldHyung:** No you don't! Don't cry. I'm not even mad!

 **GoldenTokki:** But all the other hyungs are maybe and they're gonna scold me.

 **5yearsOldHyung:** No they're not. And they won't! I promise! 

 **GoldenTokki:** You do?

 **5yearsOldHyung** : Yes yes. Just don't be sad.

 **GoldenTokki:** Lol you softie. I didn't actually cry. But you've already promised me so you'll have to do it.

 **5yearsOldHyung:** Everyday I suffer.

 **GoldenTokki:** I know you love me.

 **5yearsOldHyung:** Shut up.

 **GoldenTokki:** Love you too hyung. :*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please let me know by commenting. It's just boost my motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my mid semester exams are going on. So I'm a bit busy. So it'll take me sometime to update.
> 
> Note: Here, GodKnowsITry = Suho (Exo) TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore = Jin (BTS)
> 
> TheBeautifulOne= Jin  
> TheUnmovingOne= Yoongi
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

***So 'Dayumn HoTh'***

***Oral Fixation added 'SoakGene' to the chat***

***Oral Fixation added 'Yoongols STD' to the chat***

***Oral Fixation added 'HoeBee' to the chat***

***Oral Fixation added 'BraMonster' to the chat***

***Oral Fixation added ItWasn'tAccident to the chat***

***Oral Fixation added 'What'sTheTae' to the chat***

***Oral Fixation made SoakGene the group admin***

**Yoongols STD** : The last part was unnecessary.

 **HoeBee** : Woah! What a loyal kid.

 **SoakGene** : @Yoongols Shut your non artist ass up. @HoeBee IKR?

 **BraMonster** : So. About what happened before.

 **SoakGene** : *Grabs a kitchen scissors* NOBODY TALKS ABOUT IT, OR I'LL CUT YOUR JEANS AND BANGS.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : He-he's actually holding the scissors. I can confirm.

 **What'sTheTae** : What's up with him now.

 **Yoongols STD** : That's what I'm wondering. Why are you defending the makne? Is he blackmailing you or something?

 **Oral Fixation** : WTF no! What do you take me for?

 **Yoongols STD** : An unnecessarily and overly built masculine kid, who uses physical power over his hyungs, to get what he wants. Without hesitation.

 **Oral Fixation** : I-

 **HoeBee** : Damn.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I mean he ain't lying thought.

 **What'sTheTae** : Who can confirm it better than you.

 **BraMonster** : But if he's forcing hyung, why would he make him group admin again? That's literally a grave mistake. I'm sensing more a mutual benefit here.

 **Yoongols STD** : You right. Conspiracy.

 **SoakGene** : What do you mean it's a 'grave mistake' you mistake.

 **SoakGene:** And there's no conspiracy you black hole. All those mean things can't be done by angle like me.

 **Oral Fixation** : Us*

 **BraMonster** : He says angle......

 **Yoongols STD** : Says the person who is currently holding a big ass scissors and threatening everyone.

 **SoakGene:** Listen up you unaged kimchi, I'll cut a bitch if I need to, to protect my infant.

 **What'sTheTae** : pff-

 **Yoongols STD** : Tae...

 **What'sTheTae** : ..............he actually glared at me 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Aww baby, come here. :*

 **HoeBee** : C-cute.

 **Yoongols STD** : *Rolls eyes*

 **BraMonster** : But *why* are you covering his ass thought? That's what we want to know.

 **SoakGene** : I-it just...... He's- he's sooooooo cuteeeeeeeee uwu.

 **Oral Fixation** : Hyung!

 **Yoongols STD** : Seriously.

 **SoakGene** : Yoongi, I can practically see the eye roll through your text you know.

 **What'sTheTae** : He IS rolling his eyes, I can confirm.

 **BraMonster** : Oh, so it's just you having one of those soft meltdown over nothing.

 **SoakGene** : It's not over nothing!

 **HoeBee** : Tell us the reason then.

 **SoakGene** : What reason do you need! Isn't Kookie's existence is enough reason?

 **Oral Fixation** : OMG hyung!

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : He's as red as a tomato.

 **Oral Fixation** : Shut up! I'm not!

 **BraMonster** : Very convincing.

 **HoeBee** : So it *is* you having those moment of melting over nothing.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Nah. Kookie must have wiggle his ass in front of hyung, that's why he's covering his ass now. Cause he's soft uwu! And he can't deny our maknes puppy attack.

 **Oral Fixation** : I didn't wiggle my ass in front of anyone okay? Don't mistake me as yourself.

 **What'sTheTae** : tbh, I wouldn't be surprised if he does, his obsession over you is getting too much.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : .....I can't even argue with that.

 **What'sTheTae** : Why would you argue over a fact?

 **HoeBee** : That's mah boi. Roasting his bff.

 **SoakGene** : Well, to be fair Kookie, you did kinda wiggle your ass.

 **HoeBee** : WHAT!

 **SoakGene** : Oh my God, not in a literal sense.

 **HoeBee** : Oh.

 **Oral Fixation** : Hyung!

 **BraMonster** : You sure say hyung a lot.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : The life of Makne.

 **SoakGene** : Don't deny boy. I've receipts. I may have saved your ass, but I won't hesitate to expose it either.

 **Oral Fixation** : ............. Okay maybe a little.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Figured.

 **Oral Fixation** : Now please drop it. We need to sleep.

 **Yoongols STD** : I agree on that.

 **BraMonster** : Of course you do.

  
***GodKnowsITry private message to TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore***

**GodKnowsITry** : *Sigh*

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : *Bed squeak* *Bed squeak* *Bed squeak*.

 **GodKnowsITry** : Dude seriously -_-

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : DoN'T mEsS uP mY tEmPo.

 **GodKnowsITry** : And here I thought I'll share my tragic life story with you.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Stop begin THAT dramatic. It's not eveb that bad hyung. They love you.

 **GodKnowsITry** : I never said they don't. But that doesn't cut off the fact that they're annoying as fuck. After all these years, they still are the same.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Lol. I wish I could sympathize with you. But can't relate.

 **GodKnowsITry** : Of course you can't. Why do I even talk to you. I should talk to Namjoom instead.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Because I'm beautiful and you love me. Also Joon is borderline scared of you.

 **GodKnowsITry** : The first part isn't true at all. But why would Namjoom be scared me? Did I do something?

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : You don't remember? That ONE time in a talkshow you told him something like "Those who doesn't listen to other's people should not listen to them either." Or something like that.

 **GodKnowsITry** : Oh my God! That's like prehistoric era. And I was mostly jocking. You know the thing we need to do in the TV shows.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Yeah yeah, I know. It's not that deep. I was kidding. He's just maybe a little intimidated by your personality.

 **GodKnowsITry** : Who me? I wish my band members also thought like that. *Sheds a tear*

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Drama King.

 **GodKnowsITry** : Nah. That's Kyungsoo.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Come on hyung, you also act.

 **GodKnowsITry** : OH MY GOD!

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : What!?

 **GodKnowsITry** : SPEAK OF THE DAVIL. I GTG. OTHERWISE BAEKHYUN GONNA GET MURDERED.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : But but, you didn't tell me what you were about to say.

 **GodKnowsITry** : NOT THE TIME JIH. I NED TO HIO

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : ........ Ok bye.

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : But why are you guys together at this late night though?

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : ........

 **TheyDon'tEvenTryAnymore** : Guess he's gone. I need someone else to talk to me.

 

  
 ***TheBeautifulOne private message to TheUnmovingOne** *

 **TheBeautifulOne** : Hey Yoongi.

 **TheUnmovingOne** : Tf you want now? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

 **TheBeautifulOne** : I took a nap, so now I can't.

 **TheUnmovingOne** : You call that nap?

 **TheBeautifulOne** : Like you are one to talk?

 **TheUnmovingOne** : Oh piss of. What do you want?

 **TheBeautifulOne** : What did Jay-z called his wife before marriage?

 **TheUnmovingOne** : Are you being serious right now?

 **TheBeautifulOne** : Feyoncé.

***TheUnmovingOne blocked TheBeautifulOne***

**TheBeautifulOne** : You disrespectful brat

***Message can't be sent***

 

***So 'Dayumn HoTh'***

**What'sTheTae** : you know I could be wrong, but I think I heard someone cleaning the windows.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : *Rolls eyes* can't tell if you're jocking or not,but it's Jin hyung laughing.

 **What'sTheTae** : Ah that's right! I really thought someone was cleaning.

 **HoeBee** : Who the hell gonna clean the windows at this late Tae? But why was he laughing thought?

 **Yoongols STD:** That's right. IT'S FUCKING 1 IN THE MORNING. EITHER YOU GUYS GONNA STOP CHATTING OR I'M GOING TO SHOVE SOUND BOX UP YOUR ASSES.

 

  
***So 'Dayumn HoTh'***

  
**SoakGene** : Good morning everyone. Hope you've slept well after receiving that sweet good night text from our beloved Min Yoongi.

 **BraMonster** : Of course

 **HoeBee** : You bet your ass I have.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Oh best sleep of my life.

 **What'sTheTae** : How can you NOT.

 **Oral Fixation** : I slept like a baby.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : You're one.

 **Yoongols STD:** You're welcome. That was necessary, otherwise you all would have walking like zombies rn.

 **SoakGene** : Sure.

 **HoeBee** : Sure

 **BraMonster** : Sure.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Sure

 **What'sTheTae** : Sure

 **Oral Fixation** : Sure

 **Yoongols STD** : I hate you all.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

SoakGene:

Oral Fixation: Lamo.

HoeBee: Why. Why always me.

SoakGene: Don't worry. I've more

SokaGene:

Oral Fixation: I-

BraMonster: Serves you right. 

SokaGene:

BraMonster: ..........

Oral Fixation: Puhahahahah. Suck it hyung.

HoeBee: At last kid got his manner right. Still using 'hyung'.

It'sWasn'tAccident: 

Yoongols STD: I'm gonna kick your ass Park Jimin.

HoeBee: I mean that's a nice ass to kick if you ask me. thanks

Oral Fixation: 

HoeBee: Did you just use your own meme.

Oral Fixation: I'll do everything to win. Even if it requires meming myself.

ItWasn'tAccident: You did good.

What'sTheTae: You see I appreciate your sacrifice, even though I don't have any fucking idea what is the competition even. But dON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS YOU ASS.

HoeBee: I like it when Tae use proper grammar when he's angry.

Oral Fixation: As I say I'll sacrifice anything and anyone. Either if you give consent or not.

What'sTheTae: I-

BraMonster: But where is the competition?

Oral Fixation: We are competing about who can sends more meme. Amirite?

Yoongols STD: 

ItWasn'tAccident: Oh my God. Yoongi hyung also joined in this.

BraMonster: This kid. I swear to God. Leave anything to him to make it into a competition.

HoeBee: I wonder who is responsible for this *Looks at Jin hyung*.

SoakGene: 

Yoongols STD: Oh my God. Will you stop it with the memes.

SoakGene: 

Yoongols STD: 

HoeBee: Fight! Fight! fight!

ItWasn'tAccident: Yeah through those meme missile at each other.

Oral Fixation: Tell me if you need hands. Cause I'm ready to throw mine.

SoakGene: 

ItWasn'tAccident: Holly Min Holly.

HoeBee: aghuuggo857obm

What'sTheTae: did he realy jus fall laughing.

ItWasn'tAccident: Nope. Yoongi hyung shoved him away.

Yoongols STD: 

BraMonster: Guys stop with the memes.

SoakGene: 

BraMonster: Why do I even bother at this point.

HoeBee: You shouldn't.

BraMonster: You're right. I wonder if other group are like this also.

SoakGene: What? Is this guy even serious.

ItWasn'tAccident: Lol hyung, you should be thankful that we aren't like ThE oTheRS.

Oral Fixation: Try Got7.

What'sTheTae: of course u gonna say their name.

Oral Fixation: 

SoakGene: Or SUJU.

Yoongols STD: OMG no!

HoeBee: Lol. Yoongi hyung has already had enough just being friends with Heechul Sunbae-Nim.

Yoongi STD: He's like the tip of the iceberg. God, they're insane.

SoakGene: Yep. And that's why you should be thankful that we are only meming in the GC, not doing anything crazy you destructive ass.

BraMonster: Says the guy who literally kept ask everyone "Do yOu kNoW bTs" in the whole Bon Voyage.

HoeBee: Yes!yes! Ikr? He was doing it so many times. I was about to throw his RJ away.

SoakGene: DoN'T YOu dArE biTcH. THAT'S MAH SON.

ItWasn'tAccident: It's just a doll.........

SokaGene: Jimin. I decided that I won't tell Seijin hyung to bring back your Chim-chim back from the TV station that you left.

ItWasn'tAccident: What. Chim-chim is with me.

SoakGene: ...........

ItWasn'tAccident: OH MY GOD! WHERE IS MY CHIM CHIM.

Yoongols STD: Jimin stop screaming for love of whatever you love.

ItWasn'tAccident: I LOVE MY CHIM CHIM. I WINTT IGB CKK.

What'sTheTae: Oh no! Don't cry bby. Hyung you are so mean.

SoakGene: Kidding! I was kidding! He will bring it back!

Yoongols STD: Whipped motherfucker.

HoeBee: Okay so speaking of SUJU.

ItWasn'tAccident: What about them?

Oral Fixation: Weren't you sobbing just a minute ago.

ItWasn'tAccident: I'm always ready for gossip™.

BraMonster: Wow. It's now your trademark.

HoeBee: SO. As I was saying. SUJU is from SM.

BraMonster: ?? And?

HoeBee: Think about SM.

ItWasn'tAccident: Ew. No. Why would I think about the guy.

Yoongols STD: Seriously Jimin....

HoeBee: Not the guy, the company.

BraMonster: What about it? It's a company.

Yoongols STD: More like evil factory.

HoeBee: Right! Think what would've happened if we debut from that company.

SoakGene: (meme)

ItWasn'tAccident: *Shiver*

Oral Fixation: Nightmare.

BraMonster: One thing for sure, Yoongi hyung must have file law suit against them a long time ago by now.

What'sTheTae: lol you right.

Yoongols STD: I wouldn't go to there in the first place.

What'sTheTae: But Jin hyung was scouted by them weren't you hyung?

SoakGene: Oh yeah, I was. Thank God I thought it was scam.

Yoongols STD: It wasn't?

SokaGene: It wasn't! They were really mesmerized by this beautiful face. Fuck you.

Yoongols STD: No thank you. I would rather be by the rest, not you.

  
HoeBee: .........

BraMonster: What?

SoakGene: I'm offended? But really not? What?

ItWasn'tAccident: Hyung your gay is showing.

HoeBee: As if he ever tried to cover it up.

SoakGene: As any of us.

Oral Fixation: Tf. We ain't gay.

BraMonster: Chill. We ain't no straight either.

Oral Fixation: I am.

ItWasn'tAccident: Says the guy who is sitting on his hyung's lap right now.

HoeBee: 

What'sTheTae: Kekeke. Where did you find those.

HoeBee: It's not that hard to find when you have a Jeon Jeongguk rubbing around.

ItWasn'tAccident: Wut O.o .

HoeBee: Running*. Stupid autocorrect. Hahaha.

BraMonster: Very convincing.

Yoongols STD: What do you even always write to get that autocorrect.

SoakGene: Hobi, isn't Kookie sitting on YOUR lap?

What'sTheTae: TF u 2 doin?

ItWasn'tAccident: Is that jealousy I smell. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

Oral Fixation: I swear I'm innocent. Um just sitting.

SoakGene: Sure Jan.

BraMonster: Okay boys wrap it up. We gotta go now.

ItWasn'tAccident: K

What'sTheTae: K

Oral Fixation: K

SoakGene: K

HoeBee: K

BraMonster: Would it have killed you guys to say 'Okay' and use full stop?

SoakGene: Shut the fuck up. At least we replied, unlike Yoongi.

BraMonster: Point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... A new chat room, the infamous 97 line group chat.
> 
> What's funny is that I'm also 97 liner. And when I created the group chat's name 97-28 which equals 69 you know. (I know I'm 12years old) I suddenly realized that my birthday date is also 28. Lol. Whatever, just enjoy the chapter.

**SoakGene** : Hey.

 **Yoongols STD** : No.

 **SoakGene** : Why was the grape sun bathing?

 **BraMonster** : I seriously miss those when he wasn't into dad jocks.

 **HoeBee** : Such days doesn't exist.

 **SoakGene** : There must be raisin behind it. Get it?

 **Yoongols STD** : Sigh.

 **Oral Fixation** : Wow you really did sigh loudly.

 **Yoongols STD** : Cause that much I'm done with this shit.

 **What'sTheTae** : does that mean Jimin find it THAT much funny. Cause he's almost cry laughing.

 **Oral Fixation** : Hyung you are not one to talk. You are also giggling.

 **What'sTheTae** : So ARE YOU.

 **SoakGene** : See I'm that funny.

 **HoeBee** : Will you guys stop encouraging him?

 **BraMonster** : Tell them when YOU yourself stop laughing.

 **SoakGene** : Due to popular demand, another one.

 **Yoongols STD** : No. Literally no one asked for.

 **SoakGene** : You blind? Didn't see the reaction?

 **Yoongols STD** : ......... I'm gonna kill everyone of you. Jimin you first.

 **SokaGene** : Why cows have hoof instead of feet?

 **Yoongols STD** : Cause they are not human? -_-

 **SoakGene** : Cause they lactose.

 **BraMonster** : He's laughing his laugh™ again.

 **HoeBee** : Yeah we can hear it.

 **Yoongols STD** : Jimin I swear.

 **What'sTheTae** : He's on the floor.

 **Oral Fixation** : It wasn't even that funny.

 **What'sTheTae** : Oh no, he just tripped.

 **Oral Fixation** : Oh.

 **HoeBee** : okay so speaking of Jimin and tripping..

 **SoakGene** : What about it? As far as I remember, he didn't trip recently.

 **HoeBee** : He did. Fall head over hills.

 **What'sTheTae** : When?

 **HoeBee** : That other day. On stage. For Namjoonie.

 **Yoongols STD** : Ah- that thing.

 **HoeBee** : Yep. That thing.

 **SoakGene** : Yeah, Jimin was totally nuzzling into Joon's neck. Like damn. He looked like he was ready to loose everything for his man.

 **BraMonster** : Whom are calling 'his man'. I ain't nobody's man.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : That's not what you said that night.

 **HoeBee** : Wut.

 **SoakGene** : What?

 **Yoongols STD** : Umm. What?

 **What'sTheTae** : WHST? O.o

 **Oral Fixation** : TF?

 **SoakGene** : Language.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Ahahahahaha. Issa joke obviously.

 **BraMonster** : Hahaha. Lol of course. Whdt did you guys thot.

 **SoakGene** : Very convincing. With that misspelling of yours.

 **HoeBee** : Are you two by any chance.......

 **BraMonster** : What no! Definitely not.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Hyung, it's not what you think. You guys know that I'm always annoyingly clingy. Maybe I took it too far that day.

 **What'sTheTae** : No Jimine! It's not annoying!

 **HoeBee** : No you didn't! We guys were just jocking Jimin.

 **SoakGene** : It wasn't even that serious.

 **Yoongols STD** : Who the fuck told you that you can ever be annoying.

 **Oral Fixation** : Wow Yoongi hyung. SoI guess you are never annoying. I mean not in a bad way at least.

 **BraMonster** : Yes Jimin. Neither it was too far nor you are annoying. You are always so cute.

 **Yoongols STD** : I definitely can agree with the last information.

 **HoeBee** : Me two.

 **What'sTheTae** : Me three.

 **SoakGene** : I think we all can. You are sweet little angle Jimin.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Aww that's so sweet of you guys Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 **Oral Fixation** : Yep, LITTLE angle.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Fuck you.

 **Oral Fixation** : Nope. I'm good. Yoi just be happy with one man.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Not that again.

 **BraMonster** : Honestly I wouldn't mind it.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : What?

 **SoakGene** : You really making it hard not to suspect.

 **Oral Fixation** : Or to ship.

 **SoakGene** : What's a ship?

 **Oral Fixation** : Ha, old people.

 **SoakGene** : So let's talk about why Kookie was back hugging Tae today.

 **Oral Fixation** : TF. Why me all of a sudden.

 **HoeBee** : Um that's nothing new. I've literally had to separate them from 69 position that one time.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I chocked.

 **SoakGene** : And Tae literally chocked on his water. Poor thing.

 **Yoongols STD** : You said that as if you aren't laughing at him.

 **BraMonster** : I think your sentence is really poorly worded Hobi hyung. You separated them when they were sleeping, while hugging each other, but facing oppositely.

 **HoeBee** : In short 69.

 **Yoongols STD** : Jimin will you stop fucking laughing for a second.

 **SoakGene** : Kookie is too broken to say anything and Tae still is chocking.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Should I be concerned about him?

 **What'sTheTae** : I hope you chock on a sprite can hyung.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Okay so no.

 **SoakGene** : All in all I think our skin-ship is getting wilder day by day.

 **Yoongols STD** : Remember the time when you had to kiss Namjoon but was acting like a fucking virgin.

 **SoakGene** : Remember the time when Jimin needed to kiss you for his punishment and you were ready to throw hands.

 **BraMonster** : Not again.

 **HoeBee** : Fight! fight! fight!  
  
**Yoongi STD** : Hobi your ass gonna get beaten first.

 **HoeBee** : If it's by you why not.

 **SoakGene** : Wut.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I thought it was only Jin hyung and Tae who has masochist tendencies.

 **SoakGene** : You snake.

 **BraMonster** : What!

 **Yoongols STD** : The more you know. Were roommates but still didn't knew.

 **HoeBee** : Jimin. Spill.

 **What'sTheTae** : Jimine. y? I'm you bff. Y evry 1 is bully me 2day.

 **BraMonster** : I just lost half of my brain cells just looking at that text.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Tea is more important than friendship.

 **Oral Fixation** : Wow Taehyungie hyung just gasped so loudly, I heard all the way from there. So dramatic.

 **What'sTheTae** : How could you say that Jimin ;(

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : As I was saying, that day I heard them saying they wanna get beaten up by Kookie.

 **Oral Fixation** : .......... I mean. Wow.

 **HoeBee** : That's...... something.....

 **BraMonster** : I don't know what to respond.

 **SoakGene** : Yoongi stop looking at me like that. I'm not the only one.

 **Yoongols STD** : So you ARE admitting that you are one of them.

 **SoakGene** : Don't kink shame me.

 **What'sTheTae** : I didn't say it like that!

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Stop denying already.

 **Oral Fixation** : I mean I wouldn't mind.......

 **What'sTheTae** : STAP!

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Lol the look in his face. Damn son. Didn't knew you are a sadist aside from begin a masochist ;) .

 **HoeBee** : Lol.

 **SoakGene** : Kookie why you looking at me like that.

 **SoakGene** : Wait. whY ARE YOU COMING HERRJKKLJJOMFSFHUOL

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Puhahshibgsgahhahahhah

 **HoeBee** : O my God. This kid.

 **Yoongols STD** : Honestly I didn't expect anything better.

 **BraMonster** : Quite the meaning he got huh.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : I'm crying.

 **Yoongols STD** : We can see that.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : He legit went over there, grabbed his hair and punch him in the gut. This guy.

 **Oral Fixation** : What? What did I do?

 **HoeBee** : Someone teach him what S and M means. Lol. Poor hyung still in pain.

 **BraMonster** : Where's Tae.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : He run away.

 **What'sTheTae** : I'm not about to get punched by this dumbass.

 **Oral Fixation** : Will somebody tell what did I do wrong? I thought they asked for the pain and beaten?

 **SoakGene** : Not like this you ass!

 **Yoongols** STD: Good to see you alive.

 **Oral Fixation** : Then how?

 **HoeBee** : Lol.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : Aww Kookie. He's still a baby.

 **Oral Fixation** : Shut up.

 **Yoongols STD** : He really is.

 **Oral Fixation** : Will anyone tell me.

 **BraMonster** : Let's not taint his innocence.

 **HoeBee** : Right.

 **Oral Fixation** : ...... I'll just google it.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : NO!

 **BraMonster** : You shouldn't google nasty things.

 **Yoongols STD** : Look who is taking.

 **Oral Fixation** : If you won't tell me I'll just find the alternative.

 **ItWasn'tAccident** : We ain't telling you cause we wanna prottc you uwu.

 **Oral Fixation** : Protect my ass.

 **Yoongols STD** : That's exactly what we are trying.

 

***97 Minus 28***

**MusselDick** : So....... You guys wanna talk about S and M?

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... OUR BOYS WON THE ARTISTS OF THE YEAR, FOR THE 3RD TIME. I'M SOOOOOOO OF HAPPY.
> 
> Okay now read. I'll talk about more havey stuff at the end note.

***So Dayumn HoTh***

**Oral Fixation** : Well that was educative. Why doesn't school teaches these types of important things.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Says the person who barely attended the classes.

**Oral Fixation** : STFU midget.

**Yoongols STD** : Nice comeback.

**SoakGene** : Should I even ask what kind of education is he talking about?

**BraMonster** : I'm having a feeling, we shouldn't.

**Oral Fixation** : I'm glad you guys asked.

**Yoongols STD** : Not really.

**Oral Fixation** : So, I asked my REAL friends about the S and M.

**BraMonster** : Told you I'm having a feeling.

**SoakGene** : Just why....

**Oral Fixation** : Cause you asses wouldn't tell me otherwise.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Are you guys just gonna ignore the fact that he used "REAL friends". That traitor!

**Oral Fixation** : Of course I did. Cause they ACTUALLY told me.

**What'sTheTae** : Umm.... what did they told you?

**SoakGene:** Tae no! we don't need to know!

**BraMonster** : Don't encourage him.

**Oral Fixation** : Why y'all acting like virgins? It's not THAT much of a deal -_-

**HoeBee** : It is, when it's coming from our baby makne's mouth.

**Oral Fixation** : There it is! I'm not a baby hyungs! I'm 21! Will be 22 next year. Stop treating me like a baby!

**SoakGene** : ........Do you really hate it that much when we baby you?

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Aww hyung.

**Oral Fixation** : Wait. Why are you looking so sad for. Shit! I didn't mean it that way hyung!

**Yoongols STD** : It's okay Jungguk. We understand. We should've realize it sooner.

**Oral Fixation** : Wjy r u callin me by my rel name! Stop it!

**Yoongols STD** : 'Kookie' is a bit childish. So I thought......

**HoeBee** : Damn. Someone is salty.

**Yoongols STD** : What's new about it.

**BraMonster:** At least you are self aware.

**Oral Fixation** : Oh my God. Why are you guys doing it. I like being the baby. But it's just not always. Now stop making those sad faces.

**Yoongols STD** : You heard him hyung.

**Oral Fixation** : You too hyung. Don't pretend like you weren't pouting. -_-

**Yoongols STD** : I-

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Hyung you totally were.

**HoeBee** : So everyone gonna avoid the fact that, he said he likes it when we baby him. Now that's what you call a true baby boy culture. :*

**What'sTheTae** : Seems like someone is liking it a bit too much.

**HoeBee:** It's not too much. It's just the right amount. At least you should know it, better than anyone.

**What'sTheTae** : u right.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : What?

**Oral Fixation** : Why I'm having a feeling that I'm missing on something.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Surprisingly you are not the only one.

**Yoongols STD** : Hoseok. WTF are you doing with the kid? You better not do anything shady.

**HoeBee** : What!? Of course not. You guys know I adore Tae so much. That's what I was talking about.

**BraMonster** : You know, I think, it's the WAY we talk. We always end up making things wired.

**SoakGene** : Ain't nothing weird about loving your Bros.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Sure Jan.

**HoeBee** : Then, can I appreciate this picture of my bro?  


**SoakGene** : Owah......

**Yoongols STD** : You sometimes really make me confused.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Okay okay. How about this one.  


**Yoongols STD** : .......

**SoakGene** : Oh man holy shit.

**Oral Fixation** : owah tattoo.

**What'sTheTae** : Why do u have a tattoo edit of hyungs picture?

**ItWasn'tAccident** : WHY do you think ;)

**Yoongols STD** : I'm scared.

**BraMonster** : But I like this one.  


**SoakGene** : Aww that's so soft.

**HoeBee** : I'm melting. uwu.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : I knew Namjoon hyung is a big softie. uwu.

**What'sTheTae** : And Yoongi hyung is a cat.

**Oral Fixation** : That's actually kind cute.

**Yoongols STD** : Why are you guys all of a sudden sending my pictures? Change the topic.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Aww hyung is as red as Tae's hair. Cuteeeeeeeee.

**Yoongols STD** : STFU. I'm not.

**SoakGene** : You realized that we are all in a same room? We all can see your burning face, lol.

**Yoongols STD** : WILL YOU GUYS STOP.

**SokaGene** : Okay okay. So which next bro we should appreciate?

**Oral Fixation** : How about no one?

**SoakGene** : What's that? Jeon Jeongguk? Okay sure.

**Oral Fixation** : Fuck no. Do Jimin. He likes it anyway.

**Oral Fixation** : Wait......

**BraMonster** : Not again.

**What'sTheTae** : pffhh.

**SoakGene** : See, even Tae's dirty mind has activated. And he's like the angle among us.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : That's questionable. He's not really that angelic. He has got the big (≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**HoeBee** : Bruh. Having a big dick, doesn't make you a pervert. The fuck.

**What'sTheTae** : Right.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Example?

**HoeBee** : Jin hyung.

**SoakGene** : Aww thanks Hobi. Thanks for saying I've a big dick.

**HoeBee** : Wait, no. Wrong example.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : You are basically proving my point.

**Oral Fixation** : But I think it's the opposite. Those who has small dicks are the pervert ones.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Again, example?

**Oral Fixation** : You.

**SoakGene** : You really should have saw it coming Jimin.

**ItWasn'tAccident** : Will you guys stop laughing. Tae I swear. And Jeon Jeongguk you are a dead meat to me.

**Oral Fixation** : Nah, my meat is very much alive (≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**HoeBee** : huhahshibgsgahhahahhah

**ItWasn'tAccident** : ╭∩╮( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮

**Yoongols STD** : I can't believe he did a hip thrust towards Jimin while writing that.

**BraMonster** : Here we are again. Talking about our dicks. And Kookie stylist noons are looking at us in a concerned way, thanks to you.

**BraMonster** : Did you really just told them you are practicing while continuously thrusting.

**SoakGene** : Hahshshahaujnnjkk

**Yoongols** STD: Sigh.

**HoeBee** : Jin hyung stop. You are literally hyperventilating from laughing. Tae Jimin, you two too.

**Yoongols STD** : First you yourself calm down then tell people -_- .

**BraMonster** : Okay, enough dick talk and hip thrusts. We have to go now.

**HoeBee** : Ahahahahjbfssippp.

**BraMonster** : Oops.

**Yoongols STD** : That was really helpful Namjoon. Thanks for fuelling the fire. Even the makne is rolling now.

**BraMonster** : Guys please. We got to go.

**Yoongols STD** : Good luck with that.

**BraMonster** : Sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was saying. You guys heard what Jin said right? They were thinking about disbanding at the beginning of the year. I was still a new ARMY back then.  
> This whole year of mine wasn't the best year for me. Truly speaking, BTS is one of the main reasons why I'm still keep going. They've helped me through a lot, a lot. And still doing.   
> If they really disband, if they were gone, without them ... I don't know. I really don't.
> 
> One thing for sure, this fic wouldn't be here. I wouldn't write. I wouldn't be where I am now. They really did teach me to love myself. 💜
> 
> I purple BTS and you guys. 💜


End file.
